Not So Merry Christmas
by Carly Horne
Summary: It's the night before christmas eve anad Mac is taking Stella to dinner but just around the corner they get in a crash. Mac is fine but Stella is rushed straight to hospital. Doesn't sound like it's christmas  though. Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1 The appetiser

NOT SO MERRY CHRISTMAS

Mac and Stella are driving to a restaurant but just around the corner from Stella's house a lorry crashes into the side of Mac's car. The car tips over and Stella is rushed straight to hospital.

She heard the door bell ring and felt a smile creep to her face then yelled "It's open!".

Mac opened her door then closed it again after he walked in. He walked to her door and knocked lightly. "Come In". Slowly he opened the door and stepped into her room. His jaw dropped.

"You….look am..azing", Stella laughed. She was wearing a black, tight dress which went to above her knee. Her hair was in a loose bun with small strands hanging from the side.

"Why thank you," She said smugly "Where we going?".

Mac just laughed and took her purse off the dresser then took her hand "Ladies first".

"Give me a break", she laughed as they walked out the two doors and she locked the front door behind her. Little did they know tonight wouldn't be the Night they expected.

The pair got in the car, Mac opened the passenger side door for her then got in the other side. He started the car then started to drive but suddenly he heard a noise come from the front of the car.

"Did you hear that?", she asked him receiving a shrug from Mac "Pull over".

He got out the car, slammed the door and lifted up the hood. After 5 minutes of playing with it he came back in and sighed.

"It's bad enough the car broke down but it's worse when you can't fix it".

"What's that light coming from over there?" she asked with a confused face.

"I don't see a light anywhere"

"RIGHT THERE!" she yelled "It's a lorry!"

They screamed as the car tipped over, Stella slipped into unconsiesness. As soon as it was upright the lorry driver ran out and went over to the car while Mac unclipped his seatbelt and turned to his unconscious partner.

"Stella.. C'mon!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Miracle

Chapter 2

Mac couldn't stop pacing. Stella went into surgery an hour ago and there was still no news. Suddenly a soft hand touch his shoulder. He turned round and saw a puffy eyed Lindsay wanting answers.

"Mac what the hell happened?" Lindsay asked while pulling him over to a chair and sat down.

"I was taking Stella out for dinner tonight because I couldn't take her out on Christmas and I pulled over and a large Truck smashed into the car", Mac said in one breath sitting down. She rubbed his shoulder and asked him what she was thinking.

"Are you OK?" She asked seriously concerned.

"Stella's just in surgery so if she's fine, I'm fine", he said leaning back in the chair. Lindsay was the only one he had ever admitted his feelings for Stella to. She knew how important Stella was to him so if she… you know he wouldn't be able to forgive his-self.

"Were you checked over?"

"Yes, so was the truck driver", he snapped "Stella I really don't know".

As if on cue a doctor came and asked if they could speak in private. Mac walked with the doctor to a vacant room and hoped for the best. They sat on the visitor chairs then he got to the news.

"Well Detective Taylor, Stella was very lucky as she has broken a few bones and the floating ribs slightly cracked but never punctured any organs, we managed to fix all of that except for one thing which had to be done", he told Mac gently.

"WHICH IS?"

"Under certain circumstances your partner had to be put into a medically enhanced coma"

"If she doesn't wake up?" he asked.

"Well I'm very sorry", he said then walked out the door.

Christmas EVE 2011

Mac was sitting at her bedside watching a sleeping ( In A Coma) Stella. It was only a day ago she was put in a coma but it was Christmas EVE so he was hoping for a Christmas miracle. At 11:30PM he was getting sleepy but decided to talk to Stell although she couldn't talk back.

"Hey Stell, You know I was terrified", he told her motionless body "You better wake up Bonasera"

"Hey Mac how you doing?" Lindsay asked as she and Danny walked into the room.

"Stella's in a coma"

"IM ASKING HOW YOU ARE?", Danny sighed as Lindsay clearly stated.

The three looked at a sleeping Stella and wondered if she could hear them. Danny and Lindsay stood up and walked to the door.

"If you need us we're in the café?" Mac nodded then they walked out.

"Stella I'm so sorry you are in a coma, it's my fault isn't it", he sighed

"No it's Gary the tank commanders fault", he heard a mumble.

"Stella!" He yelled the grabbed the water "Drink this!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Miracle

"I'll get you doctor Stella", Mac whispered as he ran out her room and got the doctor.

"Well Miss Bonasera, your friend here was right you would wake up", Doctor Bells "Sorry I doubted you Detective".

Bells walked out the room and left the pair alone, Mac turned to Stella and rubbed her hand.

"How you feeling?" he asked her as she let out a small cough.

She rubbed her chest and leaned back on the bed "My chest is a bit sore and my head hurts".

"I think that's normal Stella", She nodded as she took a sip her water.

"I'm glad your Ok Stella", he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

He sighed, how would he put it. He was going to ask her out How Though? "Would like to out for dinner with me, when you get out?"

A smile crossed her face. Did he just ask her out?

"Where to?" she asked setting her cup on the unit.

"You like Italian right?"

"Del Casco's?", she asked her smile getting bigger.

"Only the best for you"

Bells walked back in and stared at the pair, Stella was the first to notice him and pushed his hand away.

"Doctor Bells, What's up?" Stella asked him as Mac turned round.

"Your Results came back, everything seems fine", Stella smiled "You can go home once I get your medication for the pain".

Bells walked slowly out the room and Mac turned to Stella. "Del Casco's Tonight?".

"Sounds Good To Me"

"Oh and By The Way Merry Christmas".

They arrived at the restaurant at 12:30 Christmas Day but to there surprise it was not busy at all.

"Hey Paulo Table for two please", he asked the young Italian boy who had wrote something in his book.

"Sure Mac, Follow me", he said as he led them to a candle lit table.

The rest of there 'date' was spent talking about work and there recent accident until Mac decided to bring up a new subject.

"We've been friends for what 15 years now?", she nodded as she took a bite of her pasta "And I was wondering, have you ever thought it might be more than that"

"Well once or twice but I didn't know you felt the same way", she told him as he ate the last of his Bolognese.

"Stella I think it's time we stopped running in circle be..", he tried to say but was cut off by her kissing him.

Only because of having to breathe they pulled apart.

"That was nice", he whispered.

"I love you Mac"

"I love you too", he said as their lips reconnected.

THE END!


End file.
